Inside the Shrink Ward Walls
by lvsgracie168
Summary: 7 yrs after the final battle. Voldemort is gone. But its not happily ever after. Ron doesn't know who he is, Hermione acts 3 most of the time, and Harry blames himself for every death that happened and Ginny is staying with them allin a Mental Hospital


_Hey Guys. This is an idea that hit be a LONG time ago. I am finally finnishing it. I'm not sure yet if i want to continue it, or leave it as a one shot. So if you would like me to continue say so in the review; if i get positive feed-back i most definetly will continue the story!_

**White Walls**

"Ahhh" a young boy with very messy black hair opened his mouth to show the nurse he had taken his medicine. After the nurse gave him a curt nod of the head he walked off to join his friends in the rec. room. The halls of his home were white, just white, they had no pictures, no signs, nothing they could hurt themselves with.

"Oi! Henry come sit down we're gonna watch…" the very tall boy with flaming red hair who sat on the couch called across the room to 'Henry' but he stopped short while talking as if trying to remember something. "…um…. That one… the red head girl, she's gonna sing a song" 'Henry' laughed to himself as he knew that the 'the red head girl' couldn't sing if her life depended on it but sat down next to his friends on the couch anyway and sat waiting for her to start singing.

"HOGWARTS; HOGWARTS; HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS… TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE… WHEATHER YOU BE OLD AND BALD…. OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES-" The girl continued to sing; 'Henry' sat there and smiled to himself as all his friends smiled at the song she sang. She was making a fool of herself knowing she couldn't sing, knowing that none of her friends knew the song was one that they had taught her, knowing that she was in a mental institution with her brother, best friend, and boyfriend.

As the red head finished her song the nurse came into the rec. room, "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger; please come with me, its time for your sessions with Dr. Merrythought. The 'red-headed girl pushed pulled a girl with bushy brown hair who was sitting next to the boy with red hair up and she then walked her the lady in the doorway; suddenly the brown haired girl stopped and turned around when she realized the red headed boy was not behind her.

"FRANK!" yelled the little red head who had just sang, "that's you get up."

"Oh, it is?" 'Frank' asked jumping up form the couch, "is that really me?" As he reached 'Alice' she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss, she pulled away quickly and ran behind him and jumped up on his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Carry me Frank!" The nurse just chuckled at 'Alice' and led the two through the doors and to the stair well where they would travel to their sessions.

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione just left for their sessions, so once again I am left with Ginny; she's sitting in the corner all by her self. She thinks I am going to make fun of her for singing.

"Gin!" I yelled across the room; she looked up at my words "Hogwarts Girl come here I wanna talk" As she got up and stalked over to me I couldn't help buy chuckle at the look on her face; she really did look starching crazy; then again we were in a mental institution.

"Yes, what would you like the-Boy-Who-Can't-be-alone" Ginny asked as she sat down on my lap.

"Well… I was wonder what you thought about… leaving?" Ginny looked at me as if I was crazy… well I am… I am in a nut house.

"Harry, love, I didn't think your were serious when you said that before, I know we can leave, but how can we just leave Ron and Hermione here all by themselves?"

I sighed. She just doesn't understand. Nothing is wrong with her. "Love. You know I love you. I love Ron. And I love Hermione. But if I stay here any longer I _will _go crazy." Don't you understand? Seeing the damage I 'caused in my two best friends every day is driving me mad with grief.

"Harry. Its not your fault." Damn her, how did she know what I was thinking? "Harry I've talked to you about this, Hermione has… kind of talked to you about this. Dr. Merrythought has talked to you about this, damn you Harry. ITS NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT! ITS NOT YOU BLOODY FAULT YOU IDIOT. YOU DIDN'T FUCKING SHOOT THE CURSES AT THEM. YOU DIDN'T JUST WATCH AS THEY FELL TO THE GROUND. YOU _SAVED _US ALL. YOU'RE BEING A DUMBASS. **_AGAIN." _**

"GINNY I LOVE YOU. BUT YOUR BEING A BITCH! IF I HAND'T BEEN SUCH AN IDOT. IF I HADN'T LET THE DEATHEATERS BY. IF I HADN'T LET YOU COME WITH ME NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. PLEASE TELL ME HOW ITS NOT MY FAULT. BLOODY FUCKING TELL ME GINNY, BLOODY FUCKING TELL ME" I don't want to make her cry but she needs to understand. "GINNY TELL ME! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW ITS NOT MY FAULT. **TELL ME!" **I know I shouldn't be shouting at her. All I really want to do is hug her; I don't want to make her feel bad.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley! That is quite enough. Both of you go to your rooms right now and stay there for the night. I shall bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger by to say good-night. You both need to clam down, and Mr. Potter you are to have an appointment with the Doctor in the morning." Gezz, I've always hated that nurse. The stoic doctor is going to tell me I'm not allowed to leave. He's more crazy then any of us.

_End Harry's POV_

The nurse led Harry and Ginny back to their rooms. As Harry walked into his room he walked to the window and kicked the wall under it as hard as he could while letting out a scream of frustration. He knew he had to get out of there. He was going crazy. He really was. He just couldn't take it anymore.

_In Ginny's Room_

"Ms. Weasley, I have your brother and Ms. Granger to say good-night." The nurse said poking her head into Ginny's room door.

"Thanks Polly. Let them in" The nurse opened the door wide and in walked Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione said rushing over and sitting on the side of Ginny's bed next to her. "How are you? How is everyone?" She asked in a rush.

"Hermione You're feeling better I see. So do you remember anything new?" Hermione shook her head with a frown. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, Ron is doing the same. He doesn't know who he is, where he is, who we are, anything. The doctors has started to show him pictures from our Hogwarts days though. They hope it will trigger his memory. I have to talk to them and see how it went today. I'm more worried about Harry though. He went back to blaming himself, I'm not sure when it started. He was doing so well for a while, for almost 2 months we were both cleared." Ginny said her concern showing on her face. "Then about a week ago he said something about wanting to leave, and today he brought it up again. He said that he couldn't stay here anymore, that this place was actually _making_ him crazy. Then we got into a row. I don't know what I can do to make him understand its not his fault. I love him so much but he makes me so angry some times. He just doesn't understand." Ginny finished starting to tear up again.

"Oh Gin. Honey. I can't stay, but please, cheer up. Harry will be okay, I promise. So will I, in time we'll all get out of here and start that life we wanted to start back before the battle."

"Ms. Granger. Lets go say good-bye to Mr. Potter while your still in your right head" Said the nurse holding her hand out to Hermione. "Ms. Weasley I shall leave your brother here with you and I'll come back and get him in about 10 minutes. If you need me or another nurse just shout out the door." With Ginny's nod of understanding the nurse walked out door with Hermione at her heals.

"Ron, come and sit with me. Stop looking at that picture." Ginny said across the room to Ron who was looking at a picture on her far wall. It was of Her, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Gabby, and all the other Weasley's the day before the final battle. The day before it all went wrong.

Ron looked around when Ginny said something but then determined he was not being spoken to and turned back to the picture. "RON!" He looked again. "Ron, come here. Do NOT turn away from me. I don't care what that stupid doctor says, I know you know who you are. PLEASE Ron come here. Please?" Ginny has tears running down her face as she looked at her brother. He looked so confused, yet she knew the Ron she grew up with was in there somewhere, no matter what the doctors said.

"I'm coming. Don't be sad. It's sad." Ron said and turned and walked over to Ginny's bed. "why do you care about me so much, you talk to me all the time, and always say good night, why?" Ron asked looking at Ginny.

"Ron? Don't ask that. You know who I am. You have to know who I am. Please Ron. Please. I'm your sister, your baby sister. Please…" With that Ginny broke down sobbing on Ron's shoulder.

"Shhh" Ron said patting her on the back. "Its okay. I have a question though, why do you always call me Ron… my name isn't Ron, its Frank."

"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, NO" Ginny yelled through sobs. "Your name is Ronald Billius Weasley, it always has been." That was all that she managed to get out before she started to cry again.

"Shh… Calm down. It will all be alright. Please stop crying. Its sad. You're making me sad" Ron said stroking her head.

"I'm sorry Ron. I really am." She blamed Harry, she normally kept it together with Ron and didn't do this to him. She knew it just confused him. The Doctor had told her so. She remember the day so long ago very clearly in her head

Flashback

"_Ms. Weasley the doctor would like to see you now." The nurse said peeking her head through the door._

"_Sure Mary, but do you know why?" Asked Ginny, looking up from her book. _

"_I'm not sure ma'am just passing on the message" and at Ginny's nod she left. _

_Ginny slowly got up, slipped on her flip flops and walked from her room being sure to lock the door behind her. You never knew when a patient might be wandering around, and as Ginny wasn't a real patient she had things in her room that could hurt someone easily. She walked through the halls of the special wing of St. Mungo's towards Dr. Merrythought's office. _

"_Come in" Called the doctor's voice. _

"_Hello Doctor. Mary said you wanted to see me?" Ginny said taking a seat on the 'crazy peoples couch' **(A/N that's what I call 'em**) _

"_Ahh, yes, Ms. Weasley- I have a delicate situation to discus with you." The doctor said surveying Ginny over his finger tips in a gesture very reminiscent of Dumbledore. _

"_which would be?"_

"_your brother." The doctor said bluntly. "Now I know you care very deeply for your brother and that is mainly the reason you are here,-"_

"_I care about Harry and Hermione too. There are just about the only family I have left." Which was basically true, both her parents had died in the final battle. Bill had turned into a werewolf, which devastated fleur so much that she ended up killing herself- which in turn had almost killed Bill; so he went to live with a werewolf colony._

_Charlie was okay and she saw him once a week when he visited everyone here. Fred had died, this drove George almost insane. He had lived his whole life with his twin. After some consoling George learned to deal with living without Fred but he couldn't have the same life. So he moved to the states and Ginny only saw him on Christmas; that was always family time. _

_And then Ron. Ron was here. In this place. This horrible white building. With white walls, white everything. As though mocking the patients saying 'Ha ha your crazy, so you get nothing but to see white all day'. It realty was infuriating; Maybe if the walls where yellow, or red, but all the white was enough to make someone want to go crazy; but not her._

"_That may be so Ms. Weasley, but you're confusing your brother. He doesn't know who he is, yet alone you. Now he told me today, and he has mentioned it before that he doesn't know why you cry almost every night. Ms. Weasley it is an achievement in its self that he knows he sees you every night. He is concerned that he did something wrong, he doesn't understand. Now you much understand that it does his treatment no good if he is being confused by anymore things then necessary. So what I will have to ask is,-"_

"_No. NO. Please doctor, no. You can't stop him from being able to come and see me. Its not fair. Please doctor, I grew up in a house with seven and sometimes nine people, he is one of the four, counting Hermione, five I have left. Please. I promise I'll wont cry anymore, please, don't stop him from coming to say goodnight." _

"_Mrs. Weasley. Please. Calm down, all I was going to ask is for you to try and stop crying, and if you can't then we will discuss what we can do at a later time."_

"_Oh, Okay- well I'm going to go now" Ginny said walking out of the office in a daze. _

_End Flashback _

"Ron? I'm okay now." Said Ginny taking her head off of her brothers shoulder and looking at him. "You want to go and get that picture and I'll tell you who everyone is?" Asked Ginny. She knew she has already done with countless times, but the doctor said one day it might help.

Ron looked at her then got off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He took the picture off of the dresser and brought it over to Ginny. "Do I know any of these people. I know I'm supposed to remember it all, but I don't. I know that's why you cry. I'm sorry." Said Ron looking down.

"No Ron, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Now, that right there is me." She said pointing to her picture self. "And that boy right there, with his arm around me is Harry. You see him everyday too, he stays here." Ginny said looking at Ron for any sort of recognition. When she didn't get any she continued. "and that girl on the other side of Harry, that he has his other arm around is Hermione. You should know her too," again no recognition. "ALICE. ALICE. YOU KNOW ALICE."

"Of course I know Alice. We're friends, but, why did you call her Her-her-her-"

"Mione. Hermione. That's her real name, just like you are Ron. You just don't remember, but its okay, one day you will. Then on the other side of Hermione, with the arm around her waist is you." Ginny said finishing the people Ron was most likely to know.

"Uhh Huu. I see me, I'm waving. I have that big smile on. Do I remember then? Do I still remember, is that why I'm happy?"

"Your happy 'cause your with your friends and family. Yes, you remember in this picture. Now next to me, the girl with wavy blonde hair, her name is Luna. She came to see you a very long time ago, you probably don't remember that, she brought you a magazine."

"No. I remember the magazine, I have it still. I got glasses! I don't remember the girl though. I'm sorry. "

"Its okay. Lets keep going. The boy on the other side of Luna is Neville. You and Harry were good friends with him in school. You shared a dorm. Him and Luna are married now. They have 3 children. Bilius Harry Longbottom is their oldest, he is 6 years old. They had him just about a year after this picture was taken. Then they have twins; one boy and one girl, they are both four years old. The girl is named Jane Molly Longbottom, and the boy is names James Brian Longbottom."

"Then on the far left, in the row behind us, with his hand on your shoulder, is our dad. Arthur Weasley, and next to him is our mum. Molly Weasley." Ginny moved on from her parents fast, she didn't think she would be able to stand that Ron didn't remember them.

"Then next to mum is Bill. He is also your brother. During this big fight he got turned into a werewolf, so he went to live with others like him because he didn't want to hurt anyone Then the girl hugging him, her name is Fleur. She married Bill."

"Then next is Charlie. He is another brother. Do you remember him, he comes to see you all the time. Sometimes his wife comes, he got married two years after this picture was taken. He married a pretty girl named Jasmine. They have a child too, his name is Arthur Fred Weasley, he is 3 years old."

"Next to Charlie is Remus Lupin. He has is arm around his girlfriend, who is now his wife, Tonks. They got married 3 months after this picture was taken. Remus is an old friend of Harry's Dad, and he was once our teacher; we all became really good friends with him. Him and Tonks have four children. One who is Five, her name is Lily Ginevra Lupin. Then they have a boy who is three, his name is Sirius James Lupin. They have another little boy who is 1 year old, his name is Brian Albus Lupin. Then just 6 months ago they had a little girl who they named Molly Harry Lupin."

"Then if you look back down by Neville, the boy standing next to him is Justin. Justin, you, Harry, and Neville all became really good friends in your last year of Hogwarts. Then you fought side by side in the battle. Next to Justin is Hannah. Justin and Hannah were dating back in school, so we also because good friends with Hannah. She and Hermione were very close- they both had a love for their schoolwork. Justin and Hannah were married two weeks after this picture was taken, they have two children. One boy and one girl; the boy is 5 years old and named Fred Dean Flinch- Feltchley and the girl, who is 3 they named Alicia Molly Flinch- Feltchley."

"In front of you is Seamus Finnigan, you and Harry weren't really good friends with him until 7th year because his best friend, Dean Thomas had died over the summer. Next to him is Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister, who we all became very good friends with, also in 7th year when she came to Hogwarts because her parents had died and she had to live with Fleur. Gabby and Seamus are now married, they have had five children since they got married, a year after this photo was taken. They have twin girls at the age of six named Fleur Jane Finnigan and Elizabeth Alicia Finnigan; Then they have a four year old boy named Dean Delacour FInnigan. Two weeks ago they had a set of twin boys they named Fred Brian Finnigan and George Percival Finnigan; they are living in Australia right now."

"Next to Gabby is Angelina Johnson. She was dating Fred, who is your brother. That boy right next to her with his arm around her. They didn't make it through the fight that happened the day after this picture was taken though. On the other side of Fred, the one he has his other arm around is George. He's your brother too, him and Fred were twins. You never saw one without the other. George moved to the United States after Fred died, so we only see him once a year. On the other side on him is Alicia Spinnet; her and George were the best of friends, since they were 5. She also died."

"The last two are Katie Bell and Lee Jordan . They were friends with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia when they were at school. They got married 4 years after this picture was taken. They have a 1 year old girl names Angelina Hermione Jordan."

"we were all really close friends, everyone in this picture who was too old to go to Hogwarts still spent their 7th year staying there in the castle. We all shared one big living space, we trained together for the final battle. We were all basically a big family. The impacts the people in this picture had on my life, and your life is un-measurable. I miss then all so much, and they all care for you so much, and want you to get better. They want you to get better so they can see you, tell you how much they missed you. So please Ron, for your family please get better? Please? Try? I'll tell you everything I told you tonight over and over again if it helps. I swear to Merlin I will do whatever it takes to make you better." Ginny kissed him on the cheek just as the nurse walked in the door. "good-night Ron"

"Good-night… Ginny."

_Hope you liked it, if you have any questions ask, and if you would like me to continue please tell me!_


End file.
